Kitsune pengabul keinginan
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Rias Gremory, seorang gadis konglomerat yang akan dijodohkan oleh seorang pria yang tak disukainya, ia kemudian berdoa meminta sebuah keinginan ke Kuil Kitsune. Tetapi dia malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak terduga. Warning: Inside, Lemon(?), smut


Saat ini Rias berada di sebuah kuil dengan ornamen Rubah, hampir setiap hari dia pergi kesana hanya untuk memanjatkan doa. Ia juga mempunyai sebuah keinginan yang sangat kuat, keinginan tersebut dilandasi dengan rasa tak suka pada sifat serta perilaku seseorang.

Ia tak mau dinikahi oleh Raiser Phenex.

Ini zaman modern, namun masih ada saja yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan seseorang. Hey, biarkanlah Rias memilih sendiri sosok yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Ponsel Rias berbunyi, ia menerima sebuah pesan dari Sang Kakak yang sangat mendukungnya untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup sendiri.

_**Dari Sirzech-niisama:**_

_**Niisama sudah berdiskusi dengan Ayah, beliau ingin menemui pria pilihanmu. Katanya, bawa ke rumah secepatnya. **_

_**Niisama juga akan mendukung semua pilihanmu, tetapi berhati-hatilah saat memilih pria.**_

Rias menonaktifkan ponsel pintarnya, lalu mengulas sebuah senyum. Kakaknya benar-benar mendukung dirinya.

"Nona, aku melihatmu selalu berdoa disini? Aku pikir kau mempunyai sebuah keinginan kuat, dan...rasa bencimu juga kuat pada seseorang."

Sontak, Rias terkejut dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dengan dua buah jambang di kedua pipinya, serta sebuah ekor yang berwarna kuning cerah yang tengah melambai. Rias tak percaya akan mitos yang beredar di kuil ini.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kyuubi, siluman Rubah, atau kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku Dewa yang menempati kuil ini," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, ia menyeringai khas pada Rias. "Aku bisa saja mengabulkan hal itu, katakan! Apa keinginanmu?"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Lemon?, dan lain-lain**

**..**

**.**

**Kitsune pengabul keinginan.**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Rias tak menyangka jika dirinya akan bertemu langsung dengan pemilik kuil itu, ia kira Siluman itu hanyalah mitos belaka, tapi siluman itu benar-benar ada, serta ia berdiri di depannya.

"A-aku..."

"Umm, kau ingin kabur dari sebuah perjodohan yang dilakukan keluargamu? Kau...ingin ada seorang pria yang bisa dikenalkan pada kedua orang tuamu?"

Rias membisu seketika, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Darimana kekuatan itu!?

"Ini memang kekuatan spesialku, jadi jangan heran."

Rias mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Senyuman Rias pun mulai tercipta di wajahnya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pria itu."

Rias langsung memasang wajah suram, ia melihat Naruto yang saat ini menyeringai di depannya. "Ta-tapi, kenapa anda?"

Pria itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia mencubit dagunya sembari menerawang ke atas. "Well, aku tak tahu, tapi akan aku coba untuk menjadi sosok pria itu." Rias menatap mata biru itu, tak ada kegelisahan atau kebohongan sama sekali.

Rias pun mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, Naruto-sama."

"Hey, hey, panggil Naruto saja. Tak masalah kok." Naruto kembali memberikan seringai rubah miliknya. Ia pun mengubah penampilannya selayaknya manusia di sekitar, pakaian kasualnya sangat pas untuknya, dia bisa berbaur dengan manusia di kota itu. "Mari, antarkan aku ke rumahmu."

Rias mengangguk kecil, ia pun memimpin jalannya ke rumah orang tuanya. Iris miliknya melirik melalui ekor matanya, menatap wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh siluman rubah itu. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona dengan sosok pirang layaknya orang eropa? Badan yang tinggi, serta tubuh atletisnya menambah daya pikat dari siluman itu.

Tanpa sadar, Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia berjalan bersama Naruto. Wajahnya mulai merona saat itu juga, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Kau sedang memikirkanku?"

Sial, Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Ti-tidak!"

Gadis itu mendengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Manusia memang unik."

Hening pun melanda keduanya, mereka melangkah dalam diam menuju rumah Rias. Pikiran gadis itu terus bergejolak, ia bingung kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi gelisah saat bersama Naruto.

Apakah dia jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama?

Apa dia suka dengan Naruto?

Apakah boleh jika manusia menikahi Siluman Rubah?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala Rias, dia juga memikirkan resiko yang akan ditanggung olehnya jikalau dirinya menikah dengan Naruto.

Kenapa menikah sih?

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran itu.

"Kau benar-benar sedang memikirkanku."

Rias diam tak membalas, tebakan Naruto memang benar, dia sedang memikirkan Naruto. Pria itu terus berada di pikiran Rias. "Se-sejujurnya...aku memang memikirkanmu," ujar Rias dengan nada gugupnya. "Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat sebuah rumah besar yang dimiliki Rias. Dirinya tak menyangka jika gadis itu memiliki rumah sebesar itu

"Ayah dan Ibu, mungkin sudah menunggu. Kita masuk sekarang."

Keduanya pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Rias membuka pintu rumah sembari mengucapkab sebuah salam, dia juga menyadari jika calon tunangannya ada di rumah itu. "Tolong, bersikap yang baik, Naruto-sama."

"Ya ya, aku akan berusaha."

Keduanya masuk ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana keluarga Rias sedang menjamu keluarga Phenex. "Ayah, Ibu, aku sudah kembali."

"Ohh, Rias. Kami sudah menunggu...mu, siapa dia?" Zeoticus menatap dari atas sampai ke bawah sosok Naruto. Seorang pria pirang dengan rambut jabriknya dengan setelan pakaian kasual khas seorang anak muda. "Apakah kau kekasih Rias?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian maju beberapa langkah. "Perkenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki, saya pacar dari Rias Gremory. Saya bertempat tinggal di sebuah rumah dibelakang kuil yang tak jauh dari rumah ini." Naruto menjelaskannya dengan detail serta nada yang sopan, ia tahu jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok orang tua dari Rias.

Rias sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang sangat sopan kepada Ayahnya.

"Berarti kau seorang Biksu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Saya pemilik sebuah kuil, saya juga memperkerjakan para gadis untuk membersihkan halaman kuil serta beberapa tempat untuk memanjatkan doa."

Zeoticus sedikit ragu dengan pemuda itu, ia berpikir kalau Naruto seperti seorang berandalan daripada seorang pemuda yang baik. Apa karena rambut pirang berantakannya? Dia juga sedikit tak enak dengan keluarga Phenex yang datang berkunjung, terutama Raiser.

"Rias, bawalah pacarmu ke kamarmu sementara, Ayah akan berbicara sebentar dengan Keluarga Phenex."

Rias mengangguk, kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya. Perasaan Rias tak tenang saat Ayahnya menyuruh dia serta Naruto ke kamar, ia takut jika Ayahnya menyuruh dirinya untuk putus dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya, Ayahmu ragu."

Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya masing-masing, Rias berbalik menatap Naruto, wajahnya yang sendu itu bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bersedih, aku akan berjanji untuk mengabulkan doamu itu. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Ada sebuah syarat."

Rias menatap Naruto bingung. Ia pun langsung di dorong Naruto hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, Rias meringis saat itu juga. Kedua Iris Zamrudnya menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi kau sepertinya akan ditakdirkan denganku."

"A-apa!?"

Naruto menyeringai, ia mencubit dagu gadis di depannya itu. "Well, aku sepertinya akan melanggar yang sudah kubuat sendiri."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Mencintai seorang manusia." Setelah mengucapkannya, Naruto mencium bibir manis Rias, menghisap bibir manis itu, serta memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rias. Keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman itu, bahkan Rias yang saat itu terkejut pun melemaskan kedua tangannya.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu keduanya memadu kasih, Naruto menarik bibirnya membuat sebuah benang saliva dengan Rias. Pria itu menyentuh dahi Rias dengan dahinya, ia tersenyum simpul sambil menikmati wajah merona milik Rias.

"Lagi..."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman pada gadis itu, Naruto melaksanakan permintaan Rias.

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya, bagian intim mereka pun saling bersentuhan, pria itu juga merasakan betapa kenyalnya kedua bukit milik Rias.

Selanjutnya, Naruto kembali menarik bibirnya. Iris biru miliknya, menatap lembut wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Tak kusangka, aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia."

"..." Rias mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menyingkiri darinya, gadis itu terlalu malu saat Naruto memenjarakan dirinya. "Lebih baik kita menunggu di kamarku..." Gumam Rias, ia pun kembali memimpin jalan menuju ke kamarnya.

**..**

.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Rias menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dibalkon kamar itu, Naruto memandangi bangunan yang terlihat dari atas balkon tersebut. Dirinya menunggu Rias yang sedang membersihkan badannya.

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemelatuk, ia meringis merasakan sesuatu yang dari tadi bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. "Sial, aroma manusia itu membuatku mabuk." Dia tak tahan dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Rias.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi tempat dimana Rias membersihkan badannya. Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat tubuh seksi milik Rias dengan air yang membasahi tubuh itu.

Kedua mata Naruto berubah, ia juga bisa melihat sebuah tanda yang ada di leher Rias. Sebuah tanda yang membuat Rias bisa terlindungi dari lelaki lain. Tanda yang akan menyala jikalau Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia langsung menyergap Rias, mengunci kedua tangan Rias serta mengangkat kedua tangan itu. Naruto langsung mencium bibir Rias dengan kasar, tangannya yang masih bebas mulai menggerayangi tubuh indah milik gadis merah itu.

Rias sungguh terkejut akan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya, ia tak tahu jika Naruto akan seagresif ini.

"Na-naruto!"

Naruto langsung tersadar saat Rias memanggil namanya, ia menatap Rias yang saat ini agak takut karena dirinya yang berubah. "Maafkan aku." Ia melepas kunciannya terhadap Rias.

Rias terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi basah Naruto. Dirinya hanya takut saat Naruto berubah seperti itu. "Aku hanya takut saat kau menjadi Agresif seperti tadi, Naruto."

Naruto pun memegang tangan Rias, dia merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan putih itu saat menyentuh pipinya. "Maafkan aku ya? Aku tak bisa menahannya tadi."

"Tak apa," balas Rias, kemudian ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, ia juga merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto, kedua tangannya mengalung manja di leher Naruto.

Naruto sendiri membalas ciuman tersebut, sembari kedua tangannya memeluk pinggul ramping milik Rias, terkadang tangannya yang jahil itu meremas bongkahan pantat sintal milik Rias, membuat si empunya mengerang di dalam ciuman tersebut.

Naruto kembali mendorong Rias, kali ini ia mendorongnya pelan hingga punggung Rias menabrak tembok kamar mandi, pria itu menarik ciumannya, ia melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat.

Rias kembali dicium oleh Naruto, tubuh mereka saling berdempetan dibawah kucuran shower kamar mandi. Salah satu kaki Rias di angkat oleh Naruto, ia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang untuk menerobos liang senggama milim Rias.

"Ini...pertama kalinya bagi kita."

"Ya, pertama kalinya bagi kita untuk memadu kasih seperti ini, aku tak keberatan jika memberikannya kepadamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu mendorong pinggulnya. Ia merasakan betapa sempitnya liang senggama milik Rias, wajah Rias tampak kesakitan saat dirinya masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahanlah!"

"Um!"

Naruto pun terus mendorongnya masuk, hingga ia merobek sesuatu di dalam vagina Rias.

"Awww!"

"Maafkan aku."

Rias menggeleng pelan, "tak apa, ini tak terlalu sakit kok." Gadis itu kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, ia memeluk tubuh maskulin milik lelaki tersebut, ia memasrahkan diri pada lelaki tersebut. "Lakukan sesuka hatimu padaku, Naruto."

"Baiklah, Rias."

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Dia menikmati bagaimana penisnya serasa dipijat di dalam vagina Rias, dinding rahim Rias sedikit berkedut saat penis Naruto terus merangsangny.

"Naru..." Rias mendesahkan nama Naruto, gadis itu sungguh menikmati sodokan yang diberikan lelaki rubah itu. "Berikan aku lebih."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menggigit kecil leher Rias, memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sekitar leher itu, ia juga tak lupa meremas kedua buah dada Rias, serta memilin puting susu Rias yang sudah sangat tegang.

Wajah Rias merona hebat saat dia di rangsang oleh Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan sehebat ini dalam merangsang dirinya. Rias lalu mencium bibir Naruto mesra, ia meremas kepala pirang lelaki itu sembari terus menekannya.

**..**

**.**

"Rias?" Raiser membuka pintu kamar Rias, dan mendapati kalau kamar tersebut kosong. Ia yakin kalau Rias dan Naruto ada di kamar itu, tetapi dirinya tak menemukan seorang pun di dalam sana.

_"Rias...ugh!"_

Tubuh Raiser menegang saat mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar mandi, ada seorang lelaki yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu. Dengan pelan, Raiser mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu.

_"Naru... berikan aku semuanya..."_

Raiser juga mendengar suara Rias yang sedang mendesah di dalam sana. Tubuhnya yang tadi menegang pun langsung lemas, ia yakin jika Rias sedang berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya itu. Decihan kesal keluar dari mulut Raiser, dia pun pergi dari kamar itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Ayah, Ibu, sepertinya aku tak akan menikahi Rias."

Zeoticus sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Raiser, apalagi kedua orang tua Raiser. "Ada apa Raiser? Setahuku, kau mencintai putriku."

"... Raiser menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Zeouticus. Ia kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ayah, Ibu, kita pulang.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Raiser barusan, Sirzech sendiri menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Raiser yang tengah memunggungi semua orang, ia sedikit tahu sikap Raiser saat salah satu keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

Raiser akan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tubuhnya akan bergetar, serta sikapnya akan berubah menjadi agak liar dari biasanya. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh Raiser. Aku tak mau jika Rias terkena imbas dari kelakuanmu, Sirzech berujar dingin, nadanya sangat mengancam orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Tenang saja, Kak Sirzech. Aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh.

Sirzech tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan dari Raiser. Ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda pirang tersebut. Akan kupegang kata-katamu Raiser Phenex.

**..**

**.**

Naruto mematikan kran shower yang membasahinya serta Rias, kedua tangan gadis itu masih bergelayut manja di leher Naruto. Mereka berdua saling tatap satu sama lain, keduanya tersenyum kecil lalu berciuman satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk pinggul ramping milik Rias, menempelkan kedua benda intim mereka.

Rias melepas ciuman itu, lalu bergerak mengambil sehelai handuk. Aku takut jika masuk angin, jadi aku akan berpakaian terlebih dahulu. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Rias. Ia sendiri hanya menjentikkan jarinya, lalu keluar sebuah celana boxer berwarna orange dengan garis hitam.

Beruntung ia mempunyai sihir penyimpanan, jadi dirinya tak perlu susah payah meminjam sebuah pakaian pada Rias. Um, Rias, boleh aku pinjam handukmu?

Rias menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer saja, tubuhnya masih basah akan air. Dia sendiri sedang mencari sebuah pakaian untuknya sendiri, gadis itu juga tak sadar jika dirinya hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Ugh, aku bisa saja menyerangmu sekarang juga Rias.

Rias menatap tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang, gadis itu tersenyum menggoda lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia mulai berani terhadap pria pirang itu, tangan putihnya masuk ke dalam boxer milik Naruto, meremas penis Naruto yang sudah ereksi. Aku sendiri tak keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi.

Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kelelahan, balas Naruto sembari meremas payudara Rias.

**..**

**.**

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tersenyum kikuk saat di tatap oleh kedua orang tua Rias. Maafkan aku, tapi saya akan menikahi anak anda, serta tinggal di kuil milik saya.

Zeoticus menghela napas pasrah, ia sebenarnya agak berat melepaskan sosok putri yang sangat disayanginya itu. Namun, ia harus mempercayakannya pada sosok pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Baiklah, kalian boleh menikah. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk menikahi putriku, bahagiakan dia, aku tak ingin dia bersedih jika dia menikah dengan Raiser.

Rias tersenyum bahagia, sementara Naruto juga ikut tersenyum walaupun tipis. Si pirang itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin di dalamnya, dia mengambilnya lalu menyematkannya di jari manis milik Rias.

Ngomong-ngomong, dapat darimana cincin berlian yang sangat langka itu? Setahuku, hanya ada di wilayah Konoha saja, tanya Zeoticus yang sedikit curiga dengan cincin berlian. Dan harganya sangat mahal, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya.

_ Sebenarnya ini berlian yang ada di kuilku sendiri, _batin Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk pada calon ayah mertuanya. I-ini warisan kok. Ayahku memberikannya padaku untuk diberikan pada wanita yang kunikahi nanti.

Baguslah kalau begitu.

**..**

**.**

Setelah pernikahan berlangsung, Naruto dan Rias berada di sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari kuil milik siluman rubah itu. Rias sendiri tengah duduk tepat di atas perut Naruto, tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat, serta penis Naruto sudah ada di dalam tubuh Rias.

Wajah wanita itu merona menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang tiduran di atas lantai, entah kenapa libido Rias sangat tinggi setelah acara pernikahan.

Kita akan melakukannya semalaman?

A-ahh aku tak keberatan...

Naruto bangun dari rebahannya, ia langsung menghisap puting susu Rias dengan kuat, pinggul mungil Rias bergerak naik turun, dia menahan desahannya agak tak keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangan Rias memeluk erat kepala Naruto, membiarkan bibir suaminya itu bermain dengan buah dadanya, ia sungguh senang memberikan tubuhnya pada Naruto, dirinya sangat menikmati semua rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Naru a-aku..."

"Keluarkan!"

Naruto menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya, ia menyemburkan sperma hangat untuk memenuhi rahim Rias, sementara itu sang wanita merah tersebut mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, membasahi penis Naruto yang masih ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung rebahan di atas lantai, sementara Rias berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Napas keduanya sangat memburu, seolah mereka telah berlari ratusan kilometer.

"Ronde kedua?"

"Iya, Ronde kedua akan kita lakukan nanti."

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**...**

**A/N: Saya heran, kenapa menjurus kesitu sih, anjg. INI NULIS APAAN SIH-**


End file.
